Ace Savvy: End of an Era (Story Idea)
by kman134
Summary: For the record, this is not a story. this is an idea nobody has ever thought of on this page.


**Ace Savvy: End of an Era**

This is not a story. This is just an idea of what would happen if Ace Savvy was done by Alan Moore. If he did, it would probably be similar to Watchmen, and a little different.

 **Premise** : In an alternate version of Royal Woods, Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang have been protecting the city for years and rose after 9/11, fighting a rogue's gallery of terrorists, crime lords, and serial criminals. However, as time had gone by, the people have become fed up with having vigilantes protecting the city and even the superheroes have lost sight on helping the people. Ace Savvy, captain of the Full House Gang, has become a jaded drug-addicted antihero who is brought back after retirement to solve a case where many infamous crime lords are found murdered and many political figures are being assassinated left in right, one of them being the sponsor who helped put the team together. He comes to his former teammates and sees what their lives have become while also discovering clues that lead him to a massive conspiracy that will determine the fate of the world.

* * *

 **Characters:**

 **Ace Savvy (Spade Nifty):** Compared to his loud house counterpart, this Ace Savvy has fallen on hard times. Originally idealistic, brave, compassionate, and selfless, Ace has been transformed into a drug-addicted, violent, jaded antiheroic vigilante who, after being forced into retirement, spends his days getting high and working as a middle-aged grocery store clerk. After learning that the United States Senator form Michigan and his team's manager former manager, Lynn Loud, was found dead, he re-dons his costume and tracks down the people who murdered him. After shaping up his life, he meets Rita Loud—Lynn's wife—and starts an affair with her a month later and acting as a father figure to her children as each of them reminds him of his teammates. He is shown to suffer from Bipolar Disorder as evident by his sporadic mood swings and drug-addiction.

 **High Card (Linda Lancaster):** A superheroine who has recently gone solo and had left the Full House Gang after considering soft and weak in her eyes. she is cynical, ruthless, and sarcastic. For the last ten years, High Card has been trying to get Ace back into the vigilante business as she deeply admired the superhero and was inspired by him to join the cause. After telling Ace that Lynn Sr. had died, the two worked together to bust Jack out and find out who was responsible for killing their former manager. She was murdered by the Joker once she discovered who the culprit was.

 **One-Eyed Jack (Jackson Keane):** Previously Ace Savvy's sidekick and closest friend, Jack suffered a mental breakdown a few years back and is currently being held up in a mental hospital. He is filled with grief and shame after murdering Wild Card Willy, throwing him into a catatonic state. However, once he was freed by Ace Savvy and High Card, he joins them on their crusade in finding the culprit who murdered Lynn Loud. He suffers from Anxiety Personality Disorder and an inferiority complex as it was Wild Card Willy who deduced his condition and belittled him of it, which prompted the sidekick to strangle the villain with his own lasso. Compared to everyone, he depends heavily on gadgets to fight his battles. He is based on Mothman and Nite Owl.

 **The Full House Gang:** During their heyday and prior to their split, the Full house gang protected the city of Royal Woods, and much of Michigan to an extent, but due to their exploits and blatant slandering from the media, they were force into retirement. However, Night Club, Straight Suit, Queen of Diamonds, and Royal Flush were the only members still active. After Ace, High Card, and Jack returned to fighting crime, the remaining members of the gang in their fight. However, when word got out of the Full House Gang's involvement in aiding Ace Savvy, they were framed for the murder of Lynn Loud and several other crime lord and political officials, and were later gunned down by the police with only Night Club and Straight Suit being the only survivors—Night Club lost an eye and a couple of fingers while Straight Suit was paralyzed from the waist down. Night Club and Straight Suit retired and went into hiding, becoming a couple and moved on with their lives.

 **Spades (Elizabeth Jones):** She is the only superhero with superpowers. Having been part of the army and assigned to test the newly experimental teleportation technology by traveling through wormholes, she was exposed to the unstable tachyon energy and was transformed into Spades, a shadowy, demonic figure who possesses the power over entropy and quantum energy, becoming a god among mortals. She suffers from schizoid personality disorder and has become desensitized by the world. She was previously in a relationship with One-Eyed Jack before his admission to a psychiatric hospital. After the ordeal came to an end, Spades restarted her relationship with Jack after the surviving members of the Full House Gang got together in their civilian attire a few months later, and reveals herself to be pregnant with Jack's child. She is based on Doctor Manhattan.

 **Antagonists:**

 **Card Counter (Octavia Alexandria Esposito):** the strategist of the Full House Gang and also the engineer behind their gadgets and weapons. After the government forced them into retirement, Card Counter became the richest woman in the world, creating an empire ranging from common goods to advance science and development, and went into politics with the determination to go big. However, after seeing how corrupt and unscrupulous Michigan and America, and also the entire world, has become, she put it upon herself to "put an end to the madness" by any means necessary. Using the Joker and her psychotic nature, she orchestrated the murder and assassination of a number of government officials and crime lords to rise up the political latter. She had even calculated that in the next few years, a nuclear war will occur and the world would be thrown into an era of neo-barbarism and a return to the dark ages, which she plans to also put an end. She is cold and methodical, using every manipulative tactic to get her own way. However, that doesn't mean she is without mercy as she regrets framing her former friends and having them murdered in the process. In the end of the comic, after faking an alien invasion using special effects to stage a fake alien invasion while using some quantum bombs to sell it by killing 3 million people, she has prolonged the immanent third world war, has even risen to the Oval Office, and has even established world peace under the façade of a potential alien invasion. She is based on Ozymandias.

 **The Joker (Maria Niles):** A psychopathic markswoman who acts as Card Counter's hit woman. She is sadistic and amoral, having no fear in killing anyone who gets on her nerves and doesn't care if her former friends and allies are killed in the process. Acting as Card Counter's shadow, she enjoys the high life and too conceited and full of herself to even realize of Card Counter's betrayal until receiving a bullet through her head. The Joker holds a nihilistic worldview, seeing morality and society as a mere joke and that humanity will destroy themselves, proposing that the only thing to do afterwards was to smile and laugh while the world burned. She is based on the Comedian. It is later revealed, during her conversation with High Card, her true reason for helping Card Counter is that she wishes to bring an end to the superhero age once and for all and save the world from themselves.

 **Wild Card Willy:** A crime lord and supervillain. This version is much darker, having the personality of a tyrannical sadist. He was able to goad One-Eyed Jack, which subsequently resulted in his death.

 **Card Shark:** A ruthless kingpin. Although he is mentioned, it is unknown what happened to him.

 **Durak:** A Russian spy. He is only mentioned.

 **Old Maid:** A female serial killer who looked like a fat maid. She was infamous at killing in hotel rooms she worked. She is seen in a flashback, along with Durak, Card Shark, and Wild Card Willy.

 **Other Characters:**

 **Senator Lynn Loud Sr.:** A Senator from Michigan and the former manager of the Full House Gang. After his murder at the hands of the Joker, it sets the whole story into motion. Despite being a smooth-talker and a friendly guy, he was morally ambiguous with connections to both the white house and the underworld. He was married to Rita Loud who was formerly the Card Countess, but secretly had affairs with High Card.

 **Rita Loud:** Lynn Loud's wife and the former Card Countess. After Lynn's funeral, she meets Spade Nifty and the two kept in touch. A week later, she begins a relationship with the vigilante before he discovers her true identity. In the beginning, she was seductive, manipulative, vain, and condescending, but after marrying Lynn and having his kids, she mellowed down and becoming a loving parent and hardworking provider. She later re-dons her old costume, albeit with some modifications due to it not fitting her anymore, and joins Ace's team against Card Counter and stop her plan.

 **The Loud Kids:** Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud's 11 kids. One of the kids, Lincoln Loud, is a huge fan of Ace Savvy and would keep tabs on his exploits. Leni Loud was responsible for redesigning her mother's Card Countess suit. Lori Loud is shown to be more demanding than her mainstream self and has a rocky relationship with Bobby. They act like any average kid, but with each individual having their own specific hobbies. Spade gets along with the kids as they remind him of his old team, but has a close father-son relationship with Lincoln.

 **Kitty Valentina:** A popular adult film actress who was once Eleven of Hearts. Because of the stress of being a superhero, she suffered a mental breakdown and fell into the pornstar business. Despite her current profession, she still keeps in touch with the old gang and reminisce on the old days.

 **Detective Maria Santiago:** A gruff and hardened police officer who is on the case of the murders around Royal woods. She has two kids—Ronnie Anne and Bobby Santiago. She is friends with Rita Loud. Maria also despises the superheroes and has a no holds bar when it comes to them due to losing her husband during one of their activities.

 **Bobby Santiago:** A journalist at the New Olympian, which is infamous for spreading smear campaigns against the superheroes. He is Lori Loud's boyfriend and, compared to their mainstream selves, lives together in an apartment and he tends to have arguments with her from time to time due to the frustrations of money troubles and her demanding personality.

 **Ace of Spades, Knight, Shoe, Suit and King of Diamonds:** Founding members of the Full House who operated in the 70s. Knight, a large man, was the first costumed vigilante. He and King were secretly a homosexual couple with Ace acting as Knight's beard. Ace of Spades was a young woman who was formerly a super model and was Ace Savvy's mentor and partner. Shoe was gunned down in an attempt at thwarting at taking down a meth lab. Suit committed suicide due to the stress.

* * *

 **Similarities to Alan Moore's other works:** Like the graphic novel Watchmen, the story takes place in an alternate 21st century where superheroes exist in America and have been altering certain points in the timeline such as bringing an end to the War in Afghanistan two years after it started, rebuilding the World Trade Center, and intervening in recent riots. Like the characters in Watchmen, many of the superheroes are flawed and have no powers with the exception of Spade who is the only superhero with powers. From Hell is also an inspiration, featuring a murderer who is employed by a high government official for unscrupulous business and cover-ups while also spreading panic and mass hysteria, via Apollonian and Dionysian mentality. The confrontation between High Card and the Joker is reminiscent of Batman and Joker's in the Killing Joke.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey. This is Kman134. I've had this idea for a while, thinking "what would happen if Alan Moore did Ace Savvy?" and I am surprised no one has thought of this sooner on . when I pictured it, it would have a Watchmen vibe and would take place in modern-day Royal Woods, which has become dystopian due to the presence of superheroes altering the timeline. I listed some certain events and how they would alter it for better or worse. I am not planning on writing it, but that doesn't stop any of you guys from taking it and making it your own.


End file.
